


CUMMIE! Brownies

by Softpunkrock



Category: Faction Secrets
Genre: Brownies, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Food Kink, Forced, Other, unwanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softpunkrock/pseuds/Softpunkrock





	CUMMIE! Brownies

Its your first day of speech and debate, young novice and you've got a lot to learn. In the center lies a group of young males making racial jokes. At the front desk are varsity members discussing....well nothing practical. Over at a desk is a small freshman with red hair boasting over her pathetic makeup skill. Who's that at the corner? Oh, that's just Gav, short for Gavriel. He's...well not from here. He's a little off setting and has a thing for new comers. You better walk away before you get the special Gav welcoming. Oh you can handle it? Well let's just remember that I warned you. Look around and meet some of your new peers why don't you. Uh oh. You better move fast. He's coming your way! Who? Can't you tell by the stench of apathy and desperation? No? Its Gav, silly! Run! Fine...I guess you can deal with him on your own. "I'm quite sure I've seen you before." He's speaking to you, Y/N. "Yes of course it was you. I could never forget the beautiful face of the angel who swooped me up when I was about to reach my tricycling accident," he threw in with a wink. The frisky young boy inched closer with uninviting arms open. "Come come....you will be later anyway," he deeply mumbled almost inaudible. Well, you're on your own, Y/N! "Back in New Zealand I was known for my extravagant baked goodies. Please, try one of my homemade Gav Cummie Brownie Bites™. Oh, just give it a nibble," Gav instructed. You kindly reject however his enigmatic tone was almost hypnotizing you. "There there, just a tad bit'll do. At least taste the glaze. Its homemade fresh every morning." The Cummie bite slithers closer and closer to your face. You can almost smell it. "Theeeere you go, little pudding cup. Gavy's got you." The taste was overpowering your senses and before you know it, you've fallen passionately into this wild man's heart. Debate might be even tastier now that Gavy's here. Well, Y/N, welcome to the class.


End file.
